This invention relates to a phase-lock control device in which a rotating member or traveling member is phase-locked to a reference signal.
In a phase-lock control device in which a rotating member such as a motor or a traveling member such as a record medium tape is phase-locked to a reference signal, it has hitherto been essential to shorten the lock-in time at the starting stage of that member. Some known phase-lock control devices are defective in that there needs a complicated circuit or it is impossible to improve the starting control without somewhat sacrificing the phase-lock control in the steady state, thereby somewhat degrading the overall control of the traveling or rotating member.